


lovesick nonsense

by dreaminginmint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Flower Crowns, Lots of blushing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki and Yams being adorable, taking selfies together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did he became so lame?<br/>All because of these stupidly perfect freckles, this stupid brown eyes that took his breath away all the time, all because of this boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovesick nonsense

Yamaguchi Tadashi was the most precious human on the entire planet.  
Tsukishima wouldn’t argue about that. Not that anyone would ever ask him about it. Most people wouldn’t even assume that he could think this way about another human. But no matter how cold and rude he looked and acted, the ice prince was head over heels in love with his best friend. 

The sun felt warm against their skin as they were sitting in the grass on this lazy sunday afternoon. It was late summer and the worst heat was finally gone so it was actually enjoyable to be outside again. They were sitting under a little tree besides eachother. Both with their legs crossed and just their knees slightly touching, they shared a pair of headphones listening to a playlist full of their favourite songs. Tsukishima had that playlist forever now. He had been adding and adding songs over the time they had been friends. Some weren’t exactly their taste anymore but he never deleted a single song, because they were all full of happy memories of their friendship. It would have felt wrong to delete one, it would have been like deleting a little piece of their past. He just could not do that.

Tsukishima leaned back putting his weight on his hands. The wire of the headphones didn’t gave him much room to move but these few centimetres he could lean back were enough to let him get a better look of his smaller friend. Yamaguchi wore a light blue tee shirt that made his tan glow. It was loose, a little too big for him, what reminded Tsukishima of how stunning he thought the boy looked when he wore his shirts. He just loved how they tend to move over to one shoulder making parts of it and one collarbone visible because they were so big on him. 

However, the best part were Yams freckels. Little constellations all over his body. Making him look like he wanted to take a piece of home with him from his life as a star. Stardust couldn’t have combined in a more perfect way.  
The blond felt pathethic. He was grossing himself out with how much he adored his little Yams. The fact that he even used that nickname made him shudder. His cringing shouldn’t last long since he realised what Yamaguchi was doing with his pretty hands.

He was picking daisies everywhere he could reach without losing his earplug and putting them together forming a crown. That was disgustingly adorable. Something in Tsukishima wanted to make a comment about how childish that was but he could hold himself back somehow. He would’ve just regretted that anyway. Yamaguchi would’ve known that he didn’t meant what he said but it would still form a spark of disappointment in his eyes that he really didn’t want to cause.  
The calm silence they shared was way more appreciated. He did not want to ruin the mood even though that was definitely what he was best at. He decided it was best to just watch him do.

Soon Tsukishima found himself humming quietly to the music watching Yamaguchi’s fingers skillfully finishing one crown and starting the next. Luckily the boys had choosen a place with enough flowers within reach. For a second Tsukishima wondered why he was so good at it but his sisters probably thaught him how it was done.  
Somehow he managed to take his eyes off and stare at the clouds for a while. It was one of the rare times where he was really in peace with everything. His heart and mind felt light. No worries, just lovesick nonsense. 

After some time he heard Yamaguchi calling his name. He found the boy smiling brightly at him and he could immediatly feel his heart melt. “What?”, he asked not as rough as he would most of the time. He nearly sounded soft and kind. Yamaguchi really was his weak spot.  
He turned the roaring lion into a purring kitten.  
Tsukishima hated and loved that at the same time. He just got a grin as an answer and Yamaguchi reached out to place one of the crowns on his head, the other he put on his own. Tsukishima felt just as stupid as he thought that his best friend looked cute. He heard a contagious giggle besided him: “You look adorable, Tsukki.” He couldn’t help but blush. This stupid boy, with his stupid giggle and his stupid way of looking stunning no matter what.

“Let me take a picture”, the brunette continued. Within seconds Tsukishima had a phone screen in front of his face and Yamaguchi moved really close to get them both in frame. He seemed to not be very satisfied with the first two pictures he took. “Tsukki you’re supposed to smile”, he pouted. As soon as he was finished he seemed to have an idea. He adjusted to phone in his hand again and then pressed his lips on Tsukishimas cheek while hitting the release multiple times to make sure he got the perfect shot. 

He was very satisfied about the pictures this time. He skipped through them and you could basically see the blush spreading on the taller ones face along with an increasing smile. Yamaguchi giggled again: “Tsukki how come you look so cute?” “Shut up”, he whispered in response. He would never admit that he thought the pictures were cute too. That would have been pathetic. 

It was probably more pathetic that he spent the rest of their time with the flower crown still on. He attempted to take it off once but Yamaguchi threatend to do the same then so he beared it. Just because his little Yams looked so adorable he couldn’t really handle it. 

When did he became so lame?  
All because of these stupidly perfect freckles, this stupid brown eyes that took his breath away all the time, all because of this boy.  
Why did he have to be so perfect anyway? Wasn’t that lame too. Being too much of an angel between all these ordinary humans. He hated that he couldn’t find it lame. He just thought it was the coolest thing in the world.  
His stupid little Yams being the most amazing person ever.  
Being his stupid best friend and boyfriend at the same time.  
How dared he to make Tsukishima love him so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, there's already my second Haikyuu-oneshot  
> I'm gonna go puke some rainbows now because of how fluffy this was  
> I hope you liked it and sorry if I left any mistakes in (/_\\)


End file.
